Super Mario 3D World HACKING!
PBG is going broke, and decides to sell Super Mario 3D World hacks! Synopsis PBG thinks there is something wrong with the game, as everything glitches around all over the place. PBG wasn't expecting these Hacking videos to be all that popular, but they are some of the most viewed videos he has ever done. This one has been on PBG's list for a long time. Mario rides a spaceship sideways. Cat Mario stretches out. Cat Mario's head goes off the screen, and his body is almost as long as the pole! Who needs the invincible leaf, when you have infinite lives, and infinite level time. The only down side is that you have to wait for the time bonus, which takes a while. PBG sees an adorable crushed Goomba child, and accidentally kills it. PBG worships a giant goomba that doesn't even look at him. PBG tries to kill lord goomba. The entire level can be resized. It can break the entire game, and can result in getting stuck in an infinite loop - especially if you have infinite lives on. It did eventually fix itself, but Mario doesn't seem to exist anymore. PBG thinks about what will happen when Mario finally dies. PBG wants to see a massive tree. It is so big it can't fit on the screen anymore. PBG couldn't make it to the top, and felt better next to the cute, tiny tree. Azura's cuteness is no longer necessary. Azura licks PBG. The hitbox for tiny tree did not size down. PBG tries to ride a tree. Mario dies. He tries again, and floats around on a tree. Cat Mario floats around in the air until he gets stuck. The entire level becomes invisible, making it difficult to complete. The camera gets stuck at the start of the level, and PBG can't see where Mario is. He sees Mario as he falls to his death. The floor becomes lava. PBG laughs with his teacup from the last video . The video gitches out, as PBG thanks the viewer for watching the video. PBG's family are disappointed in him and PBG is bankrupt. PBG decides to go back to the video. Cat Mario does not want to be the subject of an experiment for PBG. Mario's entire body gets frozen while upside down. It is hilarious when he climbs up walls. Unfortunatly, he can no longer open doors, so PBG speeds up Mario instead. Mario now has a giant fist to punch goombas with! PBG likes using level corruptions to see the funny things that happen. He watches the corrupted intro. The corruption is probably not get copyright ID'd! Even walking around the overworld is funny, and turns creepy when the music is turned off. It looks like Plessie is drowning. PBG fights some corrupted bosses. Complicated bosses become much harder. PBG advises to turn the corruption on after taking the platform across to the boss fights, as Mario will simply fall to his death. Some enemies cannot be killed while the corruption is on at all due to their hitboxes flying around at random. PBG would never cheat. The PEEBSN (PeanutButterGamer Shopping Network) begins. Things are not going well, so PBG has to sell some products. PBG offers the spinning Cat Mario. PBG shows a Balloon Animals kit and a large adult cuff. PBG doesn't know what the cuff does. Lastly, PBG shows the weird Cat Mario. PBG had to lay off his worker, Carl. Carl comes back with a gun. PBG sings a song about weird Mario. The weird Mario travels through the level. The shadows bother PBG the most. PBG opens up a lootcrate. He shows everything that came out of the lootcrate. PBG's favorite is the Star Trek comic. PBG's "credits" Actor: Peeb Director: Peeb Producer: Peeb Writer: Peeb Camera Guy: Peeb Former Director: Carl Former Producer: Carl Former Writer: Carl Former Camera Guy: Carl Trivia *Despite being made earlier than Mario Month , PBG said in his Mario Month announcement video that this video should count towards it. Category:Zelda Month Category:Videos Category:Hacking